Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with engine carburetors for two and four intake manifolds, as an example.
Internal combustion engines rely upon distinct principles of operation to effectuate their intended purpose. One, a fuel/air mixture must be delivered to a combustion chamber. Two, that mixture must be compressed, prior to ignition. Three, once ignited, a means must be provided to displace the power released by the "exploded" mixture. And fourth, provision must be made to eliminate all residue gases in the combustion chamber, prior to introducing a fresh fuel/air mixture to the compression cylinder. The present invention speaks to the production of a volatile mixture of fuel and air, prior to the delivery of that mixture to the engine's combustion chamber.
As used in conjunction with standard carburetion processes, today's internal combustion engines suffer a loss of efficiency varying between 27% and 45%. Such loss of efficiency is directly attributable to the quantity of hydrocarbon and air molecules remaining unburned during the engine's power, or combustion phase. Given this inefficiency, it is clearly desirable to improve upon present day internal combustion engine fuel/air mixture processes, and apparatuses.
A number of attempts have been made to improve the homogeneity of fuel and air mixtures being supplied to an internal combustion engine. Such undertakings often rely upon exhaust gas, "coolant" or other engine derived heat source, to heat some or all of the fuel, air, or fuel and air mixture to promote enhanced mixing. Enhanced mixing, in turn, provides for improved dispersion of fuel throughout the air volume. Devices and techniques for improving gas mileage, operating performance and internal combustion engine efficiency are numerous, known and evidenced in the prior art.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,781 discloses a fuel atomizing device for carburetors of internal combustion engines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,541 discloses a carburetor providing a uniformly atomized fuel mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,281 discloses a carburetor fuel atomization apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,152 discloses a fuel conservation means for internal combustion engines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,170 discloses a fuel atomizing device for carburetors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,081 discloses a system for improving internal combustion engine efficiency. U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,570 discloses a fuel heating apparatus for vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,258 discloses a carburetor fuel atomizer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,991 discloses a fuel and water vaporizer for internal combustion engines. Lastly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,167,165, 4,498,447 and 4,364,365 all purport to disclose fuel vaporizers for internal combustion engines.